


The 'Angriest Stripper Ever' Snippet

by daunt



Series: Daunt writes things sometimes rather than sleep which is a bad choice [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunt/pseuds/daunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek would be the angriest stripper ever, I said to my tumblr followers.  Yanagoya said 'pls' and I did this thing.<br/>It's shorter than this summary.  </p><p>This is so short, please don't kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Angriest Stripper Ever' Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaGoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaGoya/gifts).



"You are extremely hot," Stiles manages hoarsely, as said extremely hot guy slides smoothly into his lap.

"I know." The stripper says, glaring as if its _Stiles's_ fault his ridiculous genes decided to be perfect. So perfect that the glare kinda makes him hotter. Rude.

"Like, ridiculously hot, you get that all the time I bet. On a scale of one to ten how annoying does that get? I'm guessing at least a fifteen because I'm starting to fear for my life, to be honest." The guy is rubbing his barely clad dick against Stiles's chest. Its quite possibly the hottest thing that's ever happened to him and he can't. Stop. Talking.

"Do you ever shut up?" And there is that sexy voice again, glaring eyes going narrow, like the guy can picture about five ways to kill Stiles without even trying.

Yep. Still hot.

Stiles is thinking he may need therapy after this, he's not really sure?

"Yeah, okay, a long awkward silence sandwiched by boners. I can do that." He stammers.

The stripper makes a noise like he doesn't believe him.


End file.
